Before We Break
by girlsXwithXgunsX
Summary: Baseball bat still in hand her knight in shining armor came to a halt a few feet away from her, calling for Lori. It was then Andrea realized that her knight was in fact a knightess? This is femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was it. That walker was all over Andrea and there was nothing she could do about it. Adrenaline had kicked in, making her mind go blank. She wasn't even thinking about her confiscated gun or the reason she was in the forest in the first place. All she could do was scream and push the walker away from her with her legs, the physical exertion barely registering. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Even the brown spot in the corner of her eye that kept coming closer and as she turned her head to get a closer look, a horse sped by and the walker went flying through the air. Baseball bat still in hand her knight in shining armor came to a halt a few feet away from her, calling for Lori.

It was then Andrea realized that her knight was in fact a knightess?

"_What do you call a female knight_?" Andrea wondered. "_A dame ,of course_."

A dame who was speeding away again while taking Lori with her. Andrea couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. The walker started to get up again. Daryl put an arrow through its head and they were on their way again.

The shock had worn off while they were walking and it was replaced by anger. First Andrea was angry with herself for being so weak, but the more she thought about it the more she got angry with the others. It was their fault she couldn't defend herself from that walker. Dale had confiscated her gun- the very gun her father had given to her personally- because he thought it was too dangerous. It wasn't fair. After all Lori was allowed the carry one just because she was the sheriff's wife. They had no right to decide who should be allowed to defend themselves and who shouldn't.

She was out here in the forest as well as she risked her life looking for Sophia. Didn't that seem to be a good reason for protection?

They didn't even know if the girl was still alive. After two days alone in the forest, she was probably dead already. They were all thinking it, but nobody dared to say it out loud. How long do people wait before they admit to themselves that their missing cat isn't coming home anymore? A week, two weeks, or a month? Andrea pondered to herself.

She heard Carol, Sophia's mother, call for her girl again. The woman was getting desperate and Andrea felt guilty for her train of thought. Comparing a child with a cat,..how could she? If it had been her sister Amy that was missing, she would have wanted the others to keep looking as well. At least she knew what had happened to her sister.

Andrea walked over to Carol and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We won't stop looking for her until we find her. I promise you that."

Daryl joined in "She right, but it's getting dark. We have to go back to the highway. We'll start looking again tomorrow."

Dale was waiting for them when they got back. "I heard screaming. Was that you Andrea?" Andrea walked right by him.

"_It's your fault I was screaming in the first place_." she thought to herself. While Andrea cooled off Daryl got Dale up to speed. The group decided to stay on the highway for one more night and in the morning they would join up with the group at the farm. One more night and she would see her knightess again. She didn't even get a chance to thank her. She just ran off with Lori. Lori, who hadn't really lost anything yet. She still had a gun, a husband, and a son who wasn't missing. Fine he did get shot, but he would probably live. When Andrea focused on that thought, she started to feel guilty again, since they didn't really know how bad it was. "What's up with all the guilt lately" she said to herself "it's not like I haven't lost anyone and they don't seem to feel sorry for me much."

They left a message and some supplies for Sophia and headed to the farm, where they were welcomed with open arms. At least there were still some good people in the world.

Lori's son would live too, which was also a good thing. She was shortly introduced to Maggie, her knightess in shining armor, also known as the farmer's daughter and that was definitely a good thing. She still had to thank her though, which was why she was headed to the farm's porch right now. Maggie was sitting in the rocking chair, using one foot to keep it steady while she overlooked the farm grounds.

"Can I sit with you?" Andrea asked. The younger girl nodded.

"I don't know if you recognize me."

"You're the women I saved in the forest." Maggie said.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for that. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do."

"The least?" Andrea said, clearly impressed. "Racing by on a horse and clubbing that walker with a baseball bat is pretty impressive."

Maggie gave Andrea a quick once over "I'd say you look pretty capable yourself, but then again I just had to save your ass."

"Well give me a gun and that walker would be dead in seconds." Andrea replied with a smirk.

"Right dead." The younger girl didn't seem to like the sound of that.

"Or maybe I should find myself a baseball bat, since they seem to do the job quite well." She said to cheer the girl up. Maggie smiled at that and had her own little smirk on her face.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the sun. Andrea switched between gazing at the farm and gazing at Maggie. She was still so young, probably not older than 24 and full of willpower. The willpower Andrea herself had lost when Amy died, but she was slowly finding new reasons to keep fighting and keep surviving. Maggie caught her staring and she quickly averted her gaze. That's when she saw Dale looking her way from his seat on top of the RV. All eyes seemed to be on her, which made her a bit uncomfortable so she made her excuses and went inside to check up on Lori and her son.

Andrea was just about to climb on top of the RV when she heard a horse approaching. Two horses actually. It was Maggie. She looked good, sitting on the horse, wearing jeans with a t-shirt and a cowboy hat, the baseball bat at the side of her saddle where it belonged. The word hot actually crossed Andrea's mind. "_Hot? What am I thinking? She's 22 years old and a girl for that matter_." She filed it away as hero-worshipping. Maggie had saved her life after all, leaving quite an impression.

"Found a baseball bat yet?" Maggie asked her.

"No, but I did get my gun back so I'm good." She replied and there was that troubled look on the girl's face again. "Don't worry. Shane taught me how to use it properly. I won't accidentally shoot someone."

"I'm going to make a quick run to town. We're running low on meds. Do you and your gun want to come along? I have an extra horse with me after all." Maggie said. Andrea felt honored for a second. "And Lori said I should ask you, because then you'd be doing something useful for once." So much for feeling honored. "_Thanks a lot, Lori_" Andrea thought.

"Of course I'll come with you, even though keeping watch is actually useful. Someone has to make sure Lori's attempt at normality doesn't get overrun by walkers."

Aside from nearly passing up a chance to ride alongside her knightess, perhaps she really should thank Lori. She should really work on that hero-worshipping too apparently. What was she thinking lately?

While she climbed on the second horse Dale came outside. "Are you leaving?" he asked rather worried. Dale had been worried about her ever since she decided to stay inside the CDC, waiting for it to self-destruct. He had taken that choice away from her, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try something like that again. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Don't worry Dale. It's not another suicide mission. Just a quick run to town." Andrea said to ease his anxious mind. "We'll be back before you can say walkers!" she added while riding off with Maggie not too far behind her. She felt Dale's eyes on her back.

"Walkers" Dale said to himself when he couldn't see them anymore.

"So what is up with you, Dale and suicide?" Maggie knew it might be a sensitive subject, but she wanted to make sure Andrea had her back on this little mission.

"I had a sister. She was about your age actually. One day our camp got overrun by walkers and Amy was the first who got bit. She died in my arms." Andrea's eyes started to water. It was the first time she had to recount the day's events to someone. The others from her group all knew what happened. They were there. "It was the day before her birthday."

"I'm so sorry." Maggie said as she put a hand over Andrea's, which was holding the horse's reins. She was sort of having a hard time keeping the horse under control while remembering those last fatal minutes. She wasn't used to riding a horse after all. Maggie let go of her hand to help her with the horse.

"Thank you"

"You don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have asked." Maggie said seeing how difficult it was for Andrea.

"We went to the CDC after that onnly to find out that there was no cure. I believe that was the final blow for me. I just lost all hope. So when the CDC started to self-destruct I decided to stay inside. I didn't want to live anymore. Dale refused to leave without me. I couldn't bear the guilt so I ran out with him at the last second to save his life."

"That's very noble of you."

"Is it noble, that I still can't forgive him for taking my choice away from me? Forcing me to live on when I didn't want to." Andrea asked. The question more meant for herself than Maggie.

"You seemed pretty willing to live when that walker was all over you in the forest."

Maggie had a point there, but Andrea wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"That was instinct, pure instinct." Andrea pointed out. "The truth is, I haven't made up my mind yet. Do I want to live or die? All I know is that I'm not deciding anything today. So Dale doesn't have to worry and neither do you." Andrea reassured the younger girl.

They made it to the pharmacy in one piece. Maggie handed her a piece of paper.

"Here's your shopping list. I'm going to look for some antibiotics in the back."

While the younger girl made her way to the back of the little store, Andrea took a closer look at her list. It was clearly Lori's handwriting.

Shampoo

Razor blades

At least 3 toothbrushes

Tampons

Andrea looked around. The shampoo stood in a shelf not to far away from her and it seemed there was plenty left. Personal hygiene wasn't the first thing that came to mind when people raided the pharmacy apparently. She grabbed two of the shelf, one for the house and one for the RV. The toothbrushes were on the other side of the shelf. What did the note say, at least 3? "_Rick, Lori and Carl_." Andrea huffed to herself. She took all the toothbrushes on the shelf. Then she saw the razor blades at the bottom of the shelf. That just left, she checked her note, tampons. She didn't see them anywhere.

"Did you find everything you need?" Maggie asked as she emerged from the back.

"Almost, where are the tampons?"

"Oh, you need tampons?" Maggie walked to the back corner of the store and Andrea followed.

"They're not for me." Andrea said as she took the box and put it in her bag.

"Good," Maggie said, "Because I was planning on doing this." The last word was muffled, because Maggie's lips were already touching hers.

She was kissing Maggie and not just a touch of lips. Maggie had snuck her tongue inside her mouth at some point and damn she was a good kisser. Maggie, her knightess in shining armor, the farmer's daughter who was only 22, was… trying to unbutton her jeans? "Shit what am I doing?" Andrea pushed Maggie away. We shouldn't be doing this. Do you know how old I am?"

Maggie knew that was rhetorical, but she answered anyway. "30 or something."

"36! I'm 36, Maggie!" Andrea said, but felt flattered nonetheless. "You're only 22 and you still live with your parents." Maggie didn't seem to care. "And you're a girl." Andrea added as an afterthought.

"My being young and still living at the farm doesn't mean that I'm innocent." Maggie retorted. "I have experimented at college."

"Good, you should experiment a little, but that was with girls your own age Maggie."

Maggie tried to kiss her again, but Andrea kept her at arm's length. "Let's go back to the farm." She said as she turned around.

"You want it too. You kissed me back!" Maggie shouted behind her back.

Andrea sighed. The girl was right, but kissing her was wrong. Not because she was a girl, hell Andrea went to college too, but the girl was younger than her own sister.

The ride back to the farm was spent in silence and not the kind of comfortable silence they were in at the farm's porch not too long ago. When they got back, they parted ways.

Andrea kept herself busy by bestowing everyone with a new toothbrush. That was a very useful thing to do, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were all gathered around a battered old car and by all she meant the guys and herself.  
Lori was doing laundry or cleaning the kitchen. Andrea didn't know and she didn't care.

Maggie walked up to the car and splayed a map over the hood. The blonde leaned in to take a closer look, unknowingly bringing herself closer to the young girl. It was a map of the farm and its surroundings.

"We spotted walkers in the swamp." Rick said as he walked to the front of the car and pointed to a green spot on the map. Maggie moved out of his way, intentionally placing herself next to Andrea.

"Herschel and I will take care of them. While we're doing that, could the rest of you go check on the fences?" Shane interrupted Rick. He was saying something about going along to kill walkers, but Andrea wasn't listening. She was too distracted by the subtle touches Maggie kept teasing her with. It started with a small brush of the shoulder and then their wrists would accidentally touch. Andrea didn't say anything, nor did she move away. She was afraid that would draw to much attention to herself from the others.

Her lack of response only encouraged the young tease. She was playing with the blonde's fingers now, connecting their hands loosely. The older woman started looking down in disbelief.  
_"What is she doing? Her father is standing right in front of me."_

"Andrea" Rick said rather loud.

"Yes?" she looked up quickly, a bit startled.

"I was wondering if Maggie and you could check this part of the fence, since it is quite far away from the swamp." he pointed to a red line on the map. "I don't expect much trouble there."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Andrea said as if she had been paying attention to what was being said.

Everyone started walking away and Maggie started pulling her towards the forest.

"_Oh god, she's still holding my hand."_ Andrea realized.

"Where is everyone going?" she asked the younger girl, while pulling her hand away.

"They are going to check out their part of the fence, of course. Haven't you been paying attention?"  
The girl asked with a mocking tone. Andrea didn't answer. She just scowled at the younger girl. Maggie didn't seem to care, as she kept walking forward.

They walked to the fence in silence. Andrea made sure to stay a couple of feet behind. She didn't want to further encourage the young tease.

"Right, we have to check from that tree over there up to the stream." Maggie said when they reached the fence. They were standing in between the tree and the stream.

"Let's split up. You walk towards the stream and I will go to the tree. We'll meet up here when we're done." Andrea said.

"We shouldn't split up." Maggie said slightly concerned.

"Just stay in sight." Andrea ordered and started walking away.

Andrea knew she was taking a risk, but Rick had said that this part was safe. The two of them left alone so far away from the farm was a far bigger risk. Who knew what the girl would try this time and what if she couldn't say no? She didn't trust Maggie to behave, but she trusted herself even less.

Maggie looked behind her. She could still see the blonde walking in the other direction.

"_Maybe I pushed it too far."_ she thought to herself as she kept walking towards the stream. The older woman was really giving her mixed signals. She kissed her back and then she pushed Maggie away. She let her hold her hand for the entire briefing and then she pulled away all of a sudden. Maggie knew there was a big age difference, but who cared? She was lonely and her options were limited lately.

"Maybe I should start dating walkers. They would definitely like a taste." She joked.

This reminded her of the task at hand and she concentrated on the fence again. It looked good until she reached the stream. The lower part of the fence didn't reach the bottom of the stream anymore. A walker could easily crawl underneath it, so she would have to seal it somehow.

She spotted some rather large stones in the water and crawled down the stream to grab them. She could place those under the fence. They would have to come back for a more permanent solution, but it would keep the walkers out for now.

She heard the splashes in the water and she and she felt the hairs on her arms stand up on end as she saw his reflection in the ripples forming around her. She screamed loudly, turning around as quickly as she could. She threw the stone in her hand into the walker's face. She missed.

Andrea was testing the resolve of a wooden pole, when she heard the scream. She looked up but she couldn't see the young girl anywhere. A minute ago she had been right there by the stream.

The older woman started running as quickly as her legs could carry her, pulling out her gun when she heard the struggle going on in the water. Maggie was on her back. The walker was on top of her. The girl was trying to push him away from her while simultaneously trying to keep her head above the water.

Andrea took aim. If she missed, she could hit Maggie. She ignored the growing want to close her eyes. That wouldn't do any good. "Focus, Andrea! You can do this."

She pulled the trigger. The walker slumped down on top of the girl.

She jumped into the water and pulled the walker off of the younger girl. Maggie was still in shock and she jumped slightly when Andrea took her in her arms.

"It's okay, I've got you. You're safe." Andrea whispered into the girl's hair.

Maggie clutched to her shirt like a life raft. She was shaking and gasping for breath.

The blonde kept her close, rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm, waiting for the shocked girl to calm down.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, their clothes completely drenched, clutching to each other.  
"I'm so sorry, Maggie. I should have stayed with you. It's all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if…" She felt the younger girl loosening her grip a little, moving to make eye contact.

"Teach me how to shoot." Maggie pleaded. "I never want to be this weak again."

"You're not weak, Maggie." Andrea said as she caressed the young girls face. "You're one of the strongest and bravest girls I have ever met."

"Will you teach me?" Maggie begged.

"Of course I will. I promise you." Andrea reassured her, placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

They climbed out of the stream together. Andrea kept one arm around the weak girl, supporting her all the way back to the farm.

When the other women came running up to them, she was reluctant to let go of the girl, but she knew they had to take Maggie inside to warm her up and check for injuries.

Lori and the other women of the house had taken the girl in and the door closed behind their back, leaving Andrea on the porch.

Carol was the only one who was still outside with her. "Is that blood, are you hurt?"

Andrea wiped the blood away. It was probably Maggie's, since she had a few cuts and bruises from laying on her back in the water. "I'm fine. It's not my blood."

"You're shaking, Andrea. You should get changed. You're clothes are all wet."

It wasn't until Carol pointed out the shaking, that Andrea realized how cold she was.

They started walking to the RV. Andrea looked over her shoulder to the house one more time. "I'm sure Maggie will be fine. She's in good hands." Carol reassured her, while giving her a gentile push in the back to keep her moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maggie had been tossing and turning all night. That walker had left quite an impression on her. She'd heard the minutes ticking away ever so slowly, until she decided the clock had finally reached an acceptable hour. "Acceptable enough…" she had thought while jumping out of bed eagerly, readying herself for a surprise visit to the pretty blonde.

The sun hadn't even risen as Maggie snuck into the RV. She quietly made her way past Dale as he slept on the converted table. "Table by day, and a bed at night," she whispered as she looked at it for a moment, certain from his snores that he was fast asleep. He looked really comfortable to her.

Andrea was sleeping on the bed in the back of the RV, clad in only a tank top and shorts. The blanket was loosely wrapped around her and a bare leg sticking out from under it. It was a beautiful sight.

Maggie softly ran her fingertips over the blonde's leg as she sat down beside her. The rhythm of her breathing worked like a lullaby on the younger girl, and she wished that she could just lie down and close her eyes for a while.

Unfortunately, Andrea chose that precise moment to wake up.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." Maggie whispered, hoping Dale wouldn't wake up too.

"So what? You thought let's go hit on Andrea some more?" The older woman said in a frustrated voice, but regretted it instantly. They'd both been through a lot recently.

"I didn't think this through. I was lying awake and all I could think about was that walker and… I just wanted to feel safe again. I want to be able to shoot its brain out, not just knock it out with a baseball bat." The girl was clearly getting upset. "So I came here."

Andrea patted her on the shoulder, understanding dawning on her face.

"It's a little early for target practice, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we might wake the birds." They both laughed at that.

"We'll wait until Shane wakes up and then…" Andrea started.

"Shane?" the girl said confused.

"He has much more experience with gun training. He's a cop."

"No, Andrea. Nobody else can know about this. If my dad found out…" Maggie let her voice trail off as she met Andrea's gaze with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with defending yourself? Why do they always think we're not capable of carrying a gun?" It annoyed Andrea to no end that it always came back to this.

"It's not that. He thinks they're sick, not dead!" Maggie interrupted.

"What?"

"He believes that someone will find a way to cure the walkers and bring them back to us." Maggie dropped her gaze to the floor as she spoke, sighing slowly.

"Do you believe so too?" Andrea tried to find her answer in the girl's eyes, but Maggie kept her head down.

"I saw that thing and the way it lurched at me." Maggie shook her head. She still couldn't believe it. "There was nothing there, no soul to bring back. Everything human about him was just… gone."

They sat there for a while in silence, thinking about the ones they had lost. Maggie could finally accept that they were really gone. Her neighbors, her friends,

While remembering the sun slowly crept up on them, chasing the shadows away.

"I can't believe Dale slept through all that." Maggie observed, chuckling at the idea as Andrea joined in quietly. They ended up gazing at each other as they attempted to calm down after their serious moments, and they both felt the moment happening between them.

"Look away!" the voice in the back of Andrea's head was shouting, but she couldn't. "She's so cute when she smiles."

Maggie started moving in…

A loud snore tore through the RV startling the two girls and just like that the moment was gone.

Maggie went to get the car and Andrea gathered some guns and ammunition. Soon they were on their way to a remote but relatively safe location. Andrea had seen it when they had driven the RV from the highway to the farm.

"Ok, load your gun." Andrea instructed.

Maggie just looked at her. She didn't know how to load a gun.

"Oh right, press the button on the side and the magazine will come out." Andrea showed her using her own gun as an example.

"Ok, that is easy." Maggie said holding the gun and the magazine rather awkwardly.

"Put some bullets in the magazine." The girl did as she was told.

"Good. Now slide the magazine back in."

"That's not so hard." Maggie said as she did some fake moves she saw on TV. "How do I look?" She pretended to blow the smoke from her gun. "Hot right?"

"Careful were you point that thing." the older woman warned and made the gun point towards the ground.

"Oh god. I could have killed you!" Maggie said with wide eyes.

"Actually, the safety is still on." Andrea showed her the little lifesaver.

They had gone through the basics steps of preparing the gun.

"Now take aim!" Maggie held the gun in front of her.

"Spread your legs a bit more." Andrea instructed, holding the girl by the hips and watching along over her shoulder.

"Ok, look through the sights and align them."

"The what?" Maggie had no idea how complicated shooting a gun could be.

"The thingies on top of the gun" Andrea explained for lack of a better word.

"Oh!" Maggie held the gun up, peering through it curiously.

"Careful. Not too close to your face! There's going to be quite recoil," Andrea took a step back, since standing so close to the younger girl was distracting. "Pull the trigger."

Maggie wasn't even close to hitting her target.

Andrea went back to stand behind the girl, her breasts pushing softly into Maggie's back. She felt Maggie lean in to her. She leaned her chin on Maggie's shoulder and wrapped her hands around the girl's, holding the gun. "Prepare yourself for the recoil. Focus on your breathing while taking aim." She whispered into her ear. "When you're ready breathe in and shoot."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Are you wearing perfume?"

This made Andrea blush, but luckily Maggie had her back towards her. When she didn't answer; the girl tried to look over her shoulder, but Andrea didn't let her.

"It's my last link to the life I used to have before." Andrea explained leaving out the fact that she was sparing it for special occasions. She'd seen the bottle on the sink this morning and for some inexplicable reason she had felt the need to put some on. "Now, Maggie. A bit more shooting and less talking please."

"It smells good on you." Maggie said as she took aim again.

The bullet hit its target.

"You did well!" The older woman complimented after a successful morning. They had even practiced on a moving target.

"Thanks." Maggie handed her the gun back.

"Keep it. It's yours now." Andrea said as she pushed the gun back.

"I can't." the girl said disappointedly. "Everyone is going to notice it even if I tuck it under my shirt."

"Hmmm… smaller guns do exist, but I'm afraid we don't have one." Andrea noted. Maggie had this mischievous smile on her face all of a sudden.

"What?" The older woman asked skeptically.

"There is a gun store in town…"

"Maggie. No! That's too dangerous." Andrea shook her head.

"It's close to the pharmacy. There were no walkers there."

Maggie started dragging the woman to the car and opened the passenger door.

"It's my car, so I choose where we're going." Maggie informed the blonde, who got in reluctantly.

Maggie was right. The gun store did seem rather safe. They carefully made their way inside.

There was still a lot of ammunition, more than Andrea had expected. She was pondering on whether she should take some with her.

"_If I do, the others will start wondering where I got it. Then I would also have to explain why I was here_…" It was too risky, so she only grabbed a box for her own gun. She could easily hide those.

"Andrea, look!" She heard Maggie say from behind the counter.

Displayed in a glass case was the smallest, cutest gun she had ever seen.

"It's perfect." Maggie said with a lot of admiration.

"Let's find the key and some ammunition." Andrea said, while looking around.

They looked around for a while, but there were no keys to be found. They did find the right ammunition.

"I guess we'll just have to smash it." Andrea said.

"We can't. It's bullet proof glass." Maggie informed her, but Andrea tried it anyway. She butted the back of her gun against the glass, but it didn't have any effect.

"See not even a crack." Maggie said disappointedly.

Andrea knew she shouldn't, but it was one shot. How bad could it be?

"Cover your ears." She said as she took aim.

She shot the lock of the case, successfully opening the bulletproof case and handed the gun to the girl. The gun fit Maggie's hand perfectly.

"You're made for each other." Andrea joked as they made their way outside, since paying was no longer necessary. They may end up paying with their lives.

A dozen walkers greeted them when they opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A dozen walkers greeted them when they opened the door.

"Shit!" Maggie shouted as she slammed the door in their faces, leaning against it to try and keep it closed as she felt them smash against it. Andrea looked desperately around the store for something that could help them.

"Move!" Andrea ordered as she shoved a demonstration shelf towards the door. Maggie whirled out of the way just in time. Seconds later the shelf hit the door, effectively blocking it. "Get that gun ready." Andrea said while pulling hers from her belt and pointing it at the door. The shelf wouldn't keep the walkers out for long.

Maggie's hands were shaking badly, making it hard to fill the magazine.

"Focus." Andrea ordered when she heard a bullet fall to the ground. She glanced at the girl quickly. "I know you can do this."

She returned her gaze towards the door. A walker was slipping his fingers through the crack of the door. Andrea gave the heavy shelf a solid kick, smashing them. She finished it off with another and severed them off as she managed to slam the door shut again.

"This won't do. There are too many of them." Andrea put all of her weight against the shelf and pressed her back to it, but it was no use. She was being pushed forward, despite her efforts to push back, and she could hear the soles of her shoes squeaking as they slid across the floor.

A walker was halfway through the door as Andrea strained every muscle in her body in an attempt to keep him out. She jumped as a loud shot rang through the store, realizing that Maggie had fired her gun. The walker staggered back far enough to let Andrea close the door and allow Maggie to push another shelf against the door as their eyes met in a tense gaze.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asked her and Andrea tried to focus through the ringing in her ears. The shot had been deafening, but it had made adrenaline pump through her body.

Andrea glanced around, as her heart pounded, blinking as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Adrenaline was an odd thing in a time of crisis. She took in the amount of guns and ammunition lining the walls and shelves, and knew that it could last for days but it would only cause more trouble in the end. They needed to get out of the store. "If we start shooting, we will only draw in more walkers, and eventually run out of food and water," Andrea mused out loud.

"At least we would still have each other," Maggie remarked in a hopeful tone, but Andrea ignored her.

"We could try and make a run for it." Andrea suggested while looking out the window, confirming that the car wasn't that far away.

"Andrea, they have grenades here. Let's blow them all up." Maggie suggested, but Andrea shook her head and gave her a wide-eyed gaze as she grabbed her arm to stop her from going to get them.

"We're surrounded by gunpowder. We'd blow ourselves up in the process."

"What do you suggest?" Maggie shot back, clearly irritated.

"The windows," Andrea replied, looking at the front of the store. "We can jump out and shoot as many of them as possible while we run to the car." She was determined to get them both out of there alive.

"That could work." Maggie agreed. The older woman clearly knew what she was doing, so Maggie would trust her with her live.

"Be careful." Andrea told her intensely as she squeezed Maggie's arm. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her.

"You, too."

"If anything goes wrong, run as fast as you can and get the hell out of here," Andrea added, her mind wandering a moment with possibilities.

"Nothing will go wrong." Maggie assured the blonde, as well as herself.

"Let's do this." Andrea said, realizing that they were running out of time. The walkers were desperately trying to get inside.

"You'll have to let go of my arm first." Maggie wiggled it a little. Andrea hadn't even realized she was still holding it. She let go and walked to her window. Maggie did the same.

"On three! One… two… three!" They smashed their windows simultaneously and leaped through.

Andrea was completely focused on the task. The first walker went down, followed soon after by the second. One by one she hit them clean through the head. The rotten smell filling the air barely registered and she didn't even flinch when she felt the blood spatters soak through her clothes.

A big walker came up behind her, but his grunting betrayed him. Andrea managed to duck out of the way, avoiding his attack by a hair. Maggie finished him off. "You're welcome." The girl winked at her. She was really getting cocky.

They both reached the car in no time. Behind them lay a pile of dead walkers. Not one of them was still standing.

"Oh my god! We did that?" Maggie said amazed.

Andrea was stunned herself. Maggie swung an arm around her and wrapped her in half a hug, kissing her on the cheek. This got Andrea out of her stupor. Then movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention. "Shit there's more!" Andrea said as another walker limped around the corner. "Let's go!" They got in the car and sped away, crossing a herd of walkers on their way out.

"Woohoo!" Maggie shouted while pumping her fist up through the car door window. They were back on the open road. "I can't believe we did that!" the girl said with a big smile on her face.

"We make a good team." Andrea said. They smiled at each other for a second, but Maggie had to keep an eye on the road. She had a firm hold on the wheel with one hand and the other was now resting on the window frame. _"She looks so mature when she's driving."_ Andrea was staring at the younger girl. Maggie glanced at her again briefly. She still had that big smile plastered on her face. The one that made her look so cute. "A little bit hot. Fine, a lot…" Andrea admitted to herself.

Maggie knew Andrea was staring at her. She could feel the blonde's eyes roaming all over her body. "You want me." she said confidently while she kept driving, deliberately not looking at the blonde.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. She wasn't going to let this girl get the better of her, even though she was right. "Who wouldn't? You're young, beautiful… a bit of a smartass." Andrea said mockingly.

"So take me." Maggie said with a challenging look in her eyes while she nibbled her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth slowly.

Andrea gave the girl a once over. "No."

That was an answer Maggie didn't expect. She stopped the car to give the blonde her full attention. "Why not?" she said slightly insulted.

"Because I'm old and wise." the blonde said smugly.

"Like Dale. You'd rather do him?" Maggie asked while staring at her intensely. They sized each other up, both waiting for the other to give in.

"If you put it that way…"

Andrea closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a passionate embrace, which was instantly returned by the younger girl. Maggie grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer while she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Andrea had to place a hand on the dashboard for support while she tangled the other in Maggie's hair.

The girl's tongue was exploring Andrea's mouth and it was intoxicating. She hadn't been kissed like that in ages and it made her feel alive. She was losing herself in the kiss and she had to put some distance between them to keep her balance.

Andrea saw the glimpse of worry on Maggie's face, the fear that she was pulling back because she regretted it. She pushed the girl back in her seat and crawled onto her lap, a clear sign to Maggie that she was feeling quite the opposite of regret. This made the girl smile, that cute smile that drew Andrea in every time. It made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. "Fuck," she sighed, "Stop smiling at me like that."

Knowing the effect she was causing on the older woman only made Maggie's smile grow wider and her eyes twinkled as she reclaimed the blonde's mouth. Their tongues were dancing together and Andrea wondered why she hadn't done this sooner.

Maggie was unbuttoning her shirt. Once she got it open she let her hands roam inside, past her sensitive nipples, her sides and back up to her shoulders, sliding the shirt off. Andrea slipped out of it. Not an easy task in the confined space of the car. She returned her hands to the girl's sides, slipping them under her shirt and relocking their lips.

Maggie let her hands roam over Andrea's back and held her as close as possible. Andrea realized that the girl needed this just as much as she did. She tried to lift the younger girl's shirt over her head but the car was making it very difficult.

"Fuck this." Andrea let her forehead rest against Maggie's for a second, catching her breath. They breathed in the same air and their chests were heaving against each other. She saw the girl look for an explanation in her eyes. Andrea kissed her softly, brushing their lips together while she opened the car door. Maggie broke the kiss when she heard it unlock, this gave Andrea the chance to get out of the car.

"What are you..." Maggie started asking confused.

Andrea pulled her out of the car and hooked her fingers around Maggie's belt loops. She pulled the girl closer while she stepped towards the front of the car, splaying the girl on top of the hood and leaning over her. "What a sight." she said as she let her hands roam over the girl's body while undressing her. She needed to feel as much as possible, the smooth skin, the curves and her beautiful swollen lips. She captured them again as she let her hand travel downwards. Maggie moaned and arched toward the exploring fingers. The moan vibrated through the blonde's mouth and she felt it tremble all the way from her spine to her toes. "Fuck Maggie, I need you." she whispered while nibbling the girl's ear gently.

They melted into each other, licking flushed skin and teasing erect nipples as they let their fingers bring them to completion. Together they fulfilled their mutual need to be close to someone, to feel needed, missed and loved.


End file.
